<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by Tookiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018922">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookiee/pseuds/Tookiee'>Tookiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Kisses, Atsumu being a gay mess, Cafe AU, Cuddles, Fluff, Foul Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, i have no idea what im doing tehehehehe, purest fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookiee/pseuds/Tookiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely you're the reason why<br/>I can feel those butterflies<br/>When I go to sleep at night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. just a lot of gay panics.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first time making a fanfiction like this, I'm still getting used to it! I'm going to be a little wonky so I apologize! This fanfiction is also, more or less, based off of a song! its; Butterflies by fiji blue ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm late! I'm crazy freaking late!" Hinata was never someone to be especially late. </p><p> </p><p>He was usually quite punctual, But because he had been cramming for a test up until 5 A.M, to no surprise Hinata accidently slept in.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get fired on my first day! I should've listened to Bakayama and Suga!" Hinata scolds himself, cringing at his own words. The thought of listening to them, especially Kageyama, made him feel so dependent. Even when running at his top speed, Hinata Knew he'd only be getting later. </p><p> </p><p>After using what little stamina he had left, and apologizing to all the poor souls he ran into, Hinata finally made it to the café. </p><p> </p><p>"Smile, act normal. Say sorry a lot, your 20 minutes late. ohmygodimscrewed." swallowing thickly he swings open the front door. </p><p> </p><p>_ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had just woken up agitated that day, there didn't seem to be a specific reason, and waiting for the new employee who was already 20 minutes late, really did not help his mood. </p><p> </p><p>"See Samu!? I was fuckin' right! The newbies gonna be some slacker! The kids already late for his first day!" The Walmart version Sangwoo complains, his words drip with annoyance. Osamu rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"One; He's not a slacker, he actually works quite hard. Suga would never recommend us someone who's lazy. Two; Don't call him kid, he's only a year younger than you Tsumu." The twin says it all in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice. Already exhausted with Atsumu's current attitude, he pinches his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, your not the one who has to deal with him. There making me show him around." Atsumu pouts clearly not looking forward to today.</p><p> </p><p>"IM SO SORRY!" A loud voice comes booming in. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Osamu can only stare blankly at the bowing boy. His orange hair looks ruffled and messy, he's clearly out of breathe. The door closes behind him, leaving the bell above it shaking and letting out a ring. </p><p>They stare in silence.</p><p> </p><p>"U-Um." Is the only word Atsumu can let out. </p><p> </p><p>"IM VERY SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE I WAS UP ALL NIGHT STUDYING FOR A TEST!" The small boy shouts still bowing. </p><p> </p><p>The twins stare at each other not sure what to say or do. Osamu is the first to speak up noticing his brother is in some sort of trance.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine I promise, we understand. Just don't let it happen again please." He reassures him trying to smile. Not used to showing emotion to someone other than his boyfriend, it turns into him just showing his teeth. Looks more like he's threatening Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thank you! I promise it won't happen again!" Hinata gives a bright smile standing tall. </p><p> </p><p>"Right, anyways, your uniform is in the back. Change and than my brother over here will show you what to do." Osamu speaks flatly guiding Hinata to the back room. The smaller boy beams excited and thankful he's not in to much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"Close your mouth Tsumu, your drooling." Osamu teases Atsumu smirking slyly. </p><p> </p><p>"I am not!" He tries to defend himself, but no one could deny that Atsumu was completely captivated by the human ray of sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>He stands there pondering,<em> "Is this what they call love at first site?"</em> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata begins changing, his movements slow and sluggish. You can visibly see he pulled an all nighter. The other baristas stare, concerned at how tired the poor boy is. One in particular feels quite obligated to take care of the boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey your the newbie right?" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata jumps almost dropping what was in his hands, he wearily smiles at the stranger who approached him. The stranger smiles showing off his features. His brown silky hair compliments his chocolate brown eyes. Everything  about this stranger was beautiful and enchanting, Hinata had felt both awe and fear. </p><p> </p><p><em>"why is someone so gorgeous approaching me?" </em>Hinata panics internally, unsure of what to do.  </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hi!" Hinata blurts out flushed. Oikawa holds in a giggle, trying his best not too embarrass the boy any further. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly backing away he smiles once more, "I apologize if I startled you, I'm Tooru Oikawa!"  </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy sighs taking in more air. He was glad that the stranger turned out to be so nice, and much prettier than he'd imagine. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Shouyou Hinata! I wasn't to startled don't worry, is there something you needed from me?" Cheerfully Hinata questions Oikawa. He continues what he was doing tying his apron around his waist, feeling much more comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"I was just checking what the newbie looked like, your much more tiny and adorable than I imagined! Your exactly Atsumu's type ya know?" Oikawa giggles not in a teasing manner of course. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata freezes staring blankly, "huh?" </p><p> </p><p>It takes him a few seconds to process all that was said to him. When it finally does he turns into a red stuttering mess. </p><p> </p><p>"W-WHA ME? I-I N-NO AHAHHAH. YOU U-UH. HELLO!" Hinata freezes going back to greeting Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa bursts into laughter almost unable to breathe. The other baristas look in amusement, others in annoyance due to Oikawa's obnoxious laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"You broke him already Shittykawa? He hasn't even been here for an hour!" A large built man appears scolding Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p><em>"ohmygoshohmygosh are all the people here super attractive???" </em> Hinata panics trying to not grow redder. </p><p> </p><p>The man quirks an eye brow. His muscles show through his tightly fitted shirt, a beautiful tan complimenting them. Hinata could have never prepared for such beautiful people.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Iwa- chan!" Oikawa pouts huffing. </p><p> </p><p>He merely rolls his eyes at Oikawa, turning towards Hinata he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Hajime Iwaizumi the manager, you where late on your first day huh?," not looking for much of an answer he continues, "Don't be late again, Atsumu is the one who's going to be showing you around." And with that he walks away leaving Hinata with Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone can divert there eye's to Hinata, the orange haired boy dashes out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa said I'm Atsumu's type right? Iwaizumi said he's also the one showing me around. GAH IM NERVOUS!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gulps, he's doing everything in his power to calm down his nerves. The simple and warm smell of coffee comforts him slightly. It had been rather cold outside so the café felt warm and had everyone feeling content. His ears focused on the light music playing, as well as the sound of cars passing by. With a few breathes Hinata was finally able to calm down and open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, your Hinata yes?" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata jumps turning around, "Yup that's me! I'm working here from now on!" </p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty. Well I'm Atsumu Miya, I'm the one in charge of showing you around."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiles a little more tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lets just ignore how messy and all over the place this was mkay? I did this on a whim lol, so it isnt my best! Anyways I hope anyone who see's this liked it. I'm not sure where I'm trying to go with this but I wanna see where it ends up at.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. school is very much killing me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i am </p><p> </p><p>alive. </p><p> </p><p>just slowly withering away because of school ehfuwehfuiwe. i'll update very soon.</p><p>I JUST REALIZED IVE BEEN SPELLING BUTTERFLYS WRONG. OH KILL ME NOW BEHUFUWEGFYEGFUW. ITS BUTTERFLIES NOT HEWUHFWEIUGFIWE. WHY AM I LIKE THIS. THIS IS THE EXACT REASON WHY IM ABOUT TO FAIL MY GRADE.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>